


Stars

by Olgakk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgakk/pseuds/Olgakk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to the one-sentence Jaime x Brienne fic challenge. </p><p>Enjoy:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the summary said this is my response to Jaime x Brienne one sentence fic challenge so read and enjoy :D

**1\. Fluff**

Brienne and Jaime smiled at each other as they watched their son and daughter laugh and chase each other by the beautiful waters of Tarth; Jaime gingerly whispered in her ear how thankful he was for the family she had given him, a second chance to be a father, a knight, a husband.

**2\. Angst**

_Let her go._ He thought to himself as he watched Brienne walk away, her head hanging low trying to ignore his gaze; His heart ached and he had never felt such pain since his mother's passing, Brienne was everything to him, she made him a better man and now he had to stand down and be forced to watch her marry another man. 

**3\. Unresolved Sexual Tension**

Jaime was quick enough to catch Brienne right before she was about to land on her arse; they were both breathing hard, faces only inches apart and bodies pressed tightly together, her arms around his neck and his around her waist, eyes staring into each other's souls. 

**4\. AU**

 Brienne was very much taken with Jaime Lannister's arrogance, but of course that could have something to do with the fact that he was the richest man in the country; But of course Brienne was the richest woman. 

  **5\. Modern**

Jaime and Brienne grinned and laughed like little kids when they stumbled upon an old, empty park during their walk, they had raced to the swings, jumped on them and dared each other to jump off when they were swinging high enough; That's how they had ended up laying on the muddy ground and laughing their heads off. 

  **6\. Hurt/Comfort**

Jaime has never seen her like this before, she was sobbing on their bed clutching the letter she had received from Tarth; He didn't know what to do, no one has ever provided him comfort before other than his mother, so at first he just stared at her his heart breaking and slowly he wrapped his arms around her embracing her tightly and kissing her forehead, comforting her the only way he knew how. 

  **7\. First Time**

They were wrapped in each other, her legs wrapped around him, his hands wrapped around her; He didn't even need to ask her if she was ready for this she looked up at him, smiled and simply nodded. 

  **8\. Friendship**

Jaime didn't regret it one bit; In fact he would do it all over again, punch that prick in the face even if it meant getting suspended over again, Brienne was his best friend, the only person that understood him, she was his escape from hell and he would never allow anyone to speak like that about her. 

  **9\. Smut**

Jaime looked up from in between Brienne's thighs, gave her that wicked smile and winked. 

  **10\. Death**

Jaime's heart felt torn and in pieces, he couldn't remember the last time he was in so much pain; he knew he would soon be following after her because there was no way he could live his life without Brienne, even at the age of 84 she was everything, she was his sweetheart, she was his soul, he didn't know how he was still alive for his heart had stopped beating when hers did. 

 


End file.
